


Deactivate.

by orphan_account



Series: pjo/hoo angsty wangsty bullshit [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - The Blood of Olympus, Obsessive Behavior, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I've sacrificed everyone I could to get him back. I've been years slaving over perfecting the build and gathering shards of his soul. I just want him to want to be here. I want him to be like he used to be.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>It isn't working.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Deactivate.

**Author's Note:**

> [here's my tumblr for those who wanna stalk me](http://luciferslittlekitten.tumblr.com/)

_It’s been five years since the war with Gaea ended._

_And it’s also been…_

_It’s been five years since my best friend’s life ended, too._

Writing was supposed to help. Writing was supposed to help. Writing was supposed to help.

Maybe repeating this, you thought duly to yourself, would make it true.

_But, thanks to a little magic and a lot of technological tribulations, I’ve finally managed to…_

You looked up, almost as if to verify that he was there.

He was.

_Well, I’ve finally managed to bring Jason back._

You were overjoyed.

It didn’t matter that Calypso had left you when she was done dealing with your obsessive tendencies. It didn’t matter that Piper cut ties with you and Percy and Annabeth thought you were crazy and Hazel tried to get you to attend therapy until Frank told her that you were done for, and no doctor could help.

It didn’t matter that Nico and Will Solace were the last of your friends to leave camp, and when they did, they invited you along, and you denied because what if he came back? You’d have to be there for him, right? And they’d given you looks and you knew they thought you were insane but it didn’t matter because you’d done it.

_There are small issues, however._

You knelt next to him, and you thought you were going to cry. You ran your hand down his arms and cupped his face. You clanked your foreheads together and there were the tears. They spilled from your eyes and ran down his cheeks.

_I could only get his soul in fragments, I’m afraid, so he’s not all there. But it doesn’t matter, really. It’s still him._

You pulled back, hands on his shoulders, and took him in. He felt cold. You missed his warmth.

_He’s a tad… detached, if you will. But it’s still him._

You have to start him up.

_And I still love him._

He comes to life. Your heart leaps in your chest when he speaks.

“Leo?”

“Jason,” you breath, and it feels like a dream. You haven’t slept in two days and haven’t eaten properly in twice as long but you feel more lively than you ever have.

_Issues with his build include his voice and motions. Motions are still, but that's as to be expected. He is metal and not flesh now, after all. I couldn’t really capture his voice like I wanted to, but it’s alright. As long as he can speak, it’s fine by me._

There a whirring sound as he inspects his surroundings. He reaches for your hand. You reach back for him and grab it.

“It’s you.”

“Yeah,” you sniff, “it’s me, Jason, how’s it been?”

The grip on your hand becomes tighter suddenly, and then he’s pulling your hand to his chest.

_I’ve tried and failed. The final build is never perfect and his memory is decaying every day._

_Some days, he can’t remember his name._

_Others, he can’t remember mine._

The metal is cold beneath you hand. You hand is right over where he’d have a heart if he were human.

“Deactivate.”

You stare at him, eyes wide and brain malfunctioning.

_There’s been… issues. He’s more aggressive in his desires to be deactivated every time I repair him._

You yank back your hand and let out a pathetic laugh. “Hey, Jacey, don’t be like that. Why don’t you say, we, uh, play some games or something? I’ll let you be player one.”

_He takes longer to respond with every installment._

There a whizzing as he looks at you, then a few clinks as he blinks, so to speak.

_I have come to the conclusion that I’m…_

He reaches for your hand again.

_I’m torturing him._

The grip is crushing.

_I’m torturing his soul._

You want to cry.

_He wants to be put to rest._

And he says, in his monotone voice, “Please.”

_But I don’t think I can let him go._

**Author's Note:**

> also shAMELESSLY based off of [the saddest sadstuck i've seen to date](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gk9hDVfWk9Q)
> 
> i felt like this really really fit valgrace so???? i made it happen lmao 
> 
> ur welcome to all 5 of you valgrace shippers


End file.
